


A constant state of tired

by Ruby_Rudd



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Tags to be added, That's really it, Yall know Jay's last name is Merrick right, but it's cute, just some daily life bs, oof - Freeform, probably won't get into details but yeah, they horny, uhhh they're gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Rudd/pseuds/Ruby_Rudd
Summary: “You’re not folding it right.” Jay said softly, standing behind the shorter man. He rested his head on Tim’s shoulder, snaking his arms around his torso to show him how to properly fold underwear.“Is that not what I was just doing?” Tim snickered.“No. You were doing it wrong.” Jay protested, kissing the shorter boy on the cheek before returning to sweeping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kind of rusty with my Jay/Tim dynamic so you'll have to excuse me if things seem a tad out of character

_Typically, Tim and I balance each other out pretty well, taking care of each other and all that. Once in a while, though, we get so tired to the point that we basically fuck our sleep schedules up and forget to shower and eat and all that. We might’ve just gotten out of that. Tim might’ve had to drag me to bed and let gravity pin us until we fell asleep (at 4 in the afternoon, mind you)._

 

After spending a weekend sleeping off a bad week, Jay and Tim go back to their jobs as per regular. Tim got a job as soon as he could, ending up with a temp job, doing a multitude of things, whether that be fetching coffee for a week, or clearing someone’s land. On the other hand, Jay had only gotten a job as a cashier at a small grocer just a month prior.

Tim couldn’t say that he enjoyed his job, but it paid good, and he’d get to come home to a very caring Jay, who’d check him all up and down to make sure he didn’t have as much as a scratch.

Out of the both of them, Tim would say Jay is the worrier, but he’s not kidding anybody. They’re both worriers, Tim’s just better at hiding it.

 

Monday morning when Tim received a call from the temp agency and learned what he was doing, he had to hold back an actual groan of displeasure. Greeeaaaaatt. Digging ditches. Fuuuuuuuunn.

Jay made him a cute little sack lunch as per usual and waved Tim off before heading to work himself.

The lighter haired boy got off work at 4, while Tim got off work at 5:30, giving Jay just enough time to scrounge up some food, get a shower, and do the laundry or the dishes if he was feeling ambitious.

Jay smiled as he heard the door open and shut, and the sound of Tim’s work boots against the granite tile floor.

“How was work?” The blue-eyed boy looked up just in time to watch Tim throw himself onto the sofa.

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” The older man groaned into the couch.

Giving a sympathetic look, Jay made his way over to the very covered in dirt, very tired Tim.

“You’re tracking dirt in.” Jay noted. He gave a worried snicker, unlacing the boots and putting them by the door.

He ushered the dark-haired boy to shower, and was not surprised when he had to retrieve Tim from the shower.

“I don’t wanna leave.” Tim whined. “The shower is so nice. The shower doesn’t hate my body.”

Jay wrapped him in a towel. “Dinner. Get dressed. I want you to eat before you fall asleep.”

Tim gave a sore snicker, “Yeah, yeah,”

He didn’t stay awake long, crawling into bed right after dinner. By the time Jay crawled into bed, Tim must’ve been fast asleep for an hour or more. This was a feat, saying as Tim never got sufficient sleep, and certainly could never fall asleep at a decent hour.

These are the hard weeks, where there’s hardly any time for banter, as it’s all providing and nurturing over and over to the extreme.

 

_The only thing Tim and I have discussed all week is whether or not 4pm should be considered afternoon or evening. He says it’s officially evening at 4, but I say 4 is still afternoon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has officially declared today a “mental health day”, though I think he’s just staying home because I’m staying home and he wants to stare at me adoringly as I do my house-spouse thing.

_Tim has officially declared today a “mental health day”, though I think he’s just staying home because I’m staying home and he wants to stare at me adoringly as I do my house-spouse thing._

_I know when he needs a “mental health day”, but he’s far too cheery and talkative to be having a bad enough day that he’d skip work. He’s just a love-sick puppy._

 

Tim is almost never one to not take a job, unless it doesn’t pay good enough, but here he is, folding laundry in the living room, at 11 in the morning, on a Wednesday.

These are the times Jay can admire him most. Jay doesn’t work Wednesdays, the man owning the grocery store won’t let him work all week, hating seeing such young kids spend all their young years working.

“You’re not folding it right.” Jay said softly, standing behind the shorter man. He rested his head on Tim’s shoulder, snaking his arms around his torso to show him how to properly fold underwear.

“Is that not what I was just doing?” Tim snickered.

“No. You were doing it wrong.” Jay protested, kissing the shorter boy on the cheek before returning to sweeping.

The charcoal haired boy shook his head, laughing to himself at how he ended up with someone like Jay. Silly little Jay. Silly cute little Jay.

“You have a cute butt.”

“I don’t have a cute butt.”

“You have a cute butt.”

“How can someone even have a cute butt?” Jay inquired.

“You said I had a cute butt the other day.”

“..Did I?”

Tim laughed, “Yes, yes you did.”

“Shit, I did..” Jay clicked his tongue. “Never the less, people change, Tim. I’m a new man. Cute butts cannot be decided as butts are not cute.”

“This is why I live with you.” Tim laughed.

“Because I make rules and can change as a person?”

“Because you can consistently make me laugh.” He smiled.

“Aw. You’re cute.”

“As are you.” He wrinkled his nose, “Would it be `as are you` or `as is you`..?”

“Um,” Jay laughed, “I think you had it right.” He fiddled with his hair. “Neither of them sound quite right.” He giggled. “That’s funky.”

“You’re funky.”

“Funky little man.”

 

_I don’t know why my face still gets red every time my boss (I’m supposed to call him “Stan”) calls Tim my boyfriend, but it flusters me every time. It’s not like we just got together, either. We’ve been together for over a year and it still feels like we’re a new couple._

_Speaking of which, I should probably write down how we met and all that jazz just incase I forget or become more stupid than I already am. It’s just a looooot of writing (not that much, I’m just lazy) and I have things to do (not really)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha gay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” Jay pulled the darker haired boy onto the couch. “How was work?”
> 
> Tim shrugged, “Fine. You?”
> 
> “There was this single mom hitting on me so that was weird.”
> 
> “You could’ve just told her you were gay.”
> 
> “I did."

_It was kind of a series of odd events that brought us together and I don’t really feel like getting into it but let’s just say it wasn’t a fun time. Under the stress of our situation, we got real close, and one day it just kind of escalated and now we’re a couple._

_Stress and pure horniness will get you far in life, apparently._

 

“Tim,” Jay whispered, wrapping his arm around the shorter man. “It’s time to get up, hun.”

The groggy boy stirred, groaning, “I just wanna stay home forever and never work again.”

“Don’t we all.” Jay snickered. “C’mon, get dressed.”

Almost the end of the week, come on, you can do it. Money will keep you alive, as long as you keep making money, you’ll stay alive.

 

“I got groceries.” Jay pointed to the few plastic grocery bags on the counter.

“Oh?”

“Can you help me put it all away?”

“Can’t do it yourself?” Tim snorted.

“No, it just goes faster if we’re both working on it.”

Things found their place quickly. Perishables in the fridge, dry and canned stuff in the pantry, condoms on the nightstand, paper towel in the kitchen cupboard.

“So,” Jay pulled the darker haired boy onto the couch. “How was work?”

Tim shrugged, “Fine. You?”

“There was this single mom hitting on me so that was weird.”

“You could’ve just told her you were gay.”

“I did. She told me that she could `fix me`,” He laughed, “That her of all women could turn me straight. I.. might’ve laughed in her face.”

“I don’t blame you.. that kind of mentality is hilarious.” Tim wrapped his arm around the taller boy’s waist. “Doesn’t matter how nice your body is, it’s not just gonna change what turns you on.” He laughs.

“If only people could wrap their heads around that.”

“Incompetence.”

“Ignorance.”

They both snickered.

“We should get drunk tomorrow night.” Jay suggested.

“I thought you didn’t care for alcohol..”

“I don’t, and neither do you.” He shrugged, “I just really wanna get fucked up and have drunken sex and a hangover the next day.”

“Masochist.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wouldn’t take your meds for like a month because you `like feeling crazy`.”

“I’m still convinced I was possessed throughout that entire month, I do not remember that at all and you keep bringing it up.”

“We had sex for the first time during that month.”

“Fuck, I missed out big time.”

“No surprise you don’t remember anything.” Jay snorted, “You practically need those meds to function.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m an idiot, blah, blah, you’re not angry you’re just disappointed.”

“No, no.” Jay insisted, “You’re not an idiot, and I’m not angry OR disappointed at you.”

“Daww, you care about my feelings.”

“Of course I do,” The younger boy pecked Tim’s cheek. “I love you.”

Tim went cheery-faced, grinning. He pulled Jay into one of his famous sloppy kisses that absolutely enchanted the taller boy. “You’re just trying to butter me up so you can get into my pants.” He accused lightheartedly.

“Well who wouldn’t want to get into your pants?” Jay retorted, “They’re comfortable.”

Tim rolled his eyes, snorting. “Haha, smart ass.” He flicked Jay’s nose.

Jay giggled at the older boy, pulling him back into a kiss.

 

_We have this cute little nuanced way of throwing lighthearted banter at each other. God do I love this man. Everything about him makes me red in the face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gay and I haven't slept in over 24 hours lmao

**Author's Note:**

> big oof


End file.
